Stockholm Syndrome
by MylCat
Summary: Et si celui qui a fait de votre enfance un cauchemar était dans le besoin, l'aideriez-vous ? Même en sachant que le côtoyer vous sera probablement néfaste ? C'est à vos risques et périls. /Fiction qui ne prend pas en compte l'univers musical de Glee\
1. Chapter 1

**Le syndrome de Stockholm.**

Y-a-t'il toujours une limite à tout? Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours qu'il y ait une limite ? Une limite entre la haine et l'amour, entre l'immaturité adolescente et la responsabilité adulte, entre la frayeur d'avancer et le courage de s'élancer? Tout n'est pas que blanc ou noir. On ne bascule pas précipitamment d'un côté ou d'un autre. C'est cette opposition constante, ce mélange savant qui fait que la vie mérite d'être vécue.

Et c'est ce paradoxe omniprésent qui fait que je t'aime. Même si rien ne m'y prédestinait.

**_Chapitre 1_**

C'était mon premier jour dans cette école de stylisme mondialement connu, installée aux USA depuis des années, elle avait formé les plus grands. La rivalité était constante, le travail pharamineux, les enseignants exécrables. Mais j'étais prêt, confiant. Parce que rien ne gâcherait cette nouvelle vie que je commençais à me construire. C'était également mon premier jour dans mon nouvel appartement. J'avais travaillé dur durant l'été pour l'acheter et y payer chaque mois le loyer, même si papa et Carole m'avaient proposé de l'aide. Je tenais à m'affirmer. C'était aussi mon premier jour dans une ville qui m'était totalement inconnue. New York. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayé par tant de nouveauté, mais tellement excité également. Je voulais croire en l'avenir. C'était mon premier pas dans ma vie d'adulte.

C'est donc avec un entrain démesuré que j'entamais ma journée de cours. Ma professeure était compétente, stricte, mais pas méchante, elle enseignait l'histoire du stylisme et son conditionnement cyclique. Elle nous expliqua vivement que le programme était long et rude, et que seul les meilleurs parviendraient à la fin. Ce qui tombait bien, je faisais parti des meilleurs. Depuis toujours. J'avais le goût d'apprendre, et le stéréotype d'intellectuel ne me faisait pas peur. En quoi était-ce une tare d'être intelligent? Et puis, j'en connaissais un rayon sur les stéréotypes. J'étais assis au premier rang, et je notais toujours consciencieusement mes cours, d'une écriture penchée et régulière. J'étais un perfectionniste. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, nous nous plongions avec délice dans le monde de la mode. Absorbé, j'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir devant moi.

- Excusez-moi, commença une voix grave, les vacances m'ont fait perdre la notion du temps. J'ai oublié que nous devions nous revoir aujourd'hui.

- Monsieur Anderson, vous voilà encore en première année? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas?

- Peut être parce que vous avez été l'investigatrice de cette décision? Répondit l'impertinent.

- M. Anderson! Je ne tolèrerais aucune insolence cette année et aucun retard également. Veuillez exceptionnellement prendre place dans cette salle, et j'ai délibérément demandé à ce que le bureau du fond à côté du chauffage sur lequel vous vous avachissiez soit retiré.

Le nouveau haussa les épaules. Je ne le regardais même pas, un tel manque de respect le premier jour ne méritait pas mon attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende la chaise à côté de moi se tirer et que quelqu'un ne s'affale sur celle-ci. Pourquoi de toutes les places disponibles avait-il fallut qu'il choisisse la mienne? Je l'ignorais superbement reprenant la dictée là où elle avait été laissée. Mais je fus une nouvelle fois dérangé par un souffle chaud qui caressa furtivement mon cou, hérissant mes poils.

- Excuse moi, tu n'aurais pas un stylo s'il te plaît?

Non mais de qui se fichait-il celui-ci? Je soupirais, puis après avoir trouvé un minable stylo noir, me tournais vivement pour le lui donner.

C'est à ce moment que je sus que rien ne se passerait comme je l'avais prévu.

Je le connaissais.

Ce petit con prétentieux ne m'était pas inconnu. Il avait été mon bourreau. Il avait fait de mes années collèges un cauchemar. Et pourtant, tout ça avait commencé de façon bien innocente...

Je suis entré en 6ème dans l'établissement de « St Amant les deux colombes », une magnifique école privée dans laquelle mon père m'a pratiquement forcé à aller. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris pourquoi, surtout que nous n'avions pas d'argent à dépenser inutilement. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé : Il ne faisait pas bon être gay dans des écoles publiques. Et même si ma sexualité n'était pas parfaitement établie à cet âge-là, mon père avait deviné. J'étais plus féminin, d'avantage intéressé par des activités dîtes « de fille ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Blaine Anderson. C'était un garçon de 5eme turbulent qui, de surcroît, avait déjà redoublé. C'était ces deux éléments qui m'avaient d'abord intrigué, parce que ce collège n'acceptait pas les insolents, ni les idiots. St Amant recrutait la crème du savoir et ne permettait pas à un casse-cou de se tenir parmi leurs rangs. Pourtant ils avaient fait exception pour lui. Je m'étais dit que sa famille devait être très riche et puissante pour les forcer à garder un tel cataclysme.

Puis une deuxième chose m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Son charme. Il n'avait que 12 ans et on pouvait lire en lui toutes les futures prouesses d'un homme. Il était musclé de manière prometteuse, avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'un geai et des yeux aux couleurs de l'or et de l'ambre. Il était sournois, ironique, indomptable. Il émanait de lui une attraction sombre et terrifiante. C'était euphorisant. J'en suis tombé amoureux. Presque immédiatement.

Juste le temps de réaliser que j'aimais les garçons. Juste le temps de réaliser que j'étais une anomalie.

J'ai passé mon année de 6eme silencieux. Cherchant à droite, à gauche des informations. Je n'étais pas malade. J'étais normal, simplement gay. Et je ne comptais pas m'en cacher. En 5eme, pris d'un courage inattendu, je me suis dévoilé. Timidement, à l'écart des autres, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, que je n'attendais rien mais qu'il m'intriguait et que j'aurais aimé le connaître. Une ombre surprise est passée sur son visage. Puis il m'a sourit. C'était plus beau que tout. J'étais naïf. J'ai espéré comme un fou que l'on devienne ami.

Et soudainement des éclats de rire. Ses amis étaient cachés, ils avaient tout entendu. Je ne sus jamais si tout avait été prémédité. J'aime à penser que ça ne l'était pas.

- Blaine, tu ne vas quand même pas tolérer ça ? C'est une tafiole, il va te contaminer si tu l'approches !

Soudain, il a changé d'attitude, face aux dires de ses camarades. Il m'a regardé et a prononcé froidement ces mots :

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, ne me regarde plus, ne pense même plus à moi.

Il m'a bousculé, puis est parti. Depuis ce jour sa bande ne m'a plus lâché. Rires moqueurs, jets de boules de papiers ou autres, bousculades, croche-pieds. Il n'a jamais été question d'une extrême violence, nous n'étions que des gamins. Mais cette pression constante, cette peur d'aller au collège chaque jour m'a marqué. Même lorsqu'ils entrèrent en seconde, ils ont continué.

Jusqu'à ce que je rentre moi-même dans un autre lycée. Loin d'eux.

Ce ne fut pas mieux.

Blaine n'était pas celui qui m'avait fait le plus de mal durant ces trois ans, mais il n'avait rien fait pour me protéger non plus. Il était resté presque passif, me regardant simplement m'éteindre au fil des jours. Alors qu'il était responsable. Un mot de lui et ils auraient arrêté. S'il s'était mouillé, s'il ne s'était pas comporté en lâche.

Et voilà que trois ans après je me retrouvais dans cette classe en face de lui et ses yeux merveilleux.

Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que l'on se retrouve dans la même ville? Dans la même prépa ? Dans la même classe malgré ses deux ans supplémentaires ? Côte à côte ? Cela devait frôler les 0,03% et pourtant.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine et ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant. Il reprit cependant très rapidement cet air suffisant qu'il affichait déjà au collège.

- Mais c'est le petit Kurt Hummel…

Il semblait étrangement ravi de me revoir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se saisit de mon stylo en frôlant -volontairement- mes doigts.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Puis il se détourna de moi, qui n'avais pas bougé.

- Mr. Hummel ? Un problème?

Oui. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai peur.

- Non, aucun.

Impossible de me concentrer, impossible d'empêcher mes doigts de trembler. Je ne savais si c'était la frayeur de le savoir là, ou l'odeur de son gel douche qui remontait agréablement à mes narines.

Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncée, je sautais de ma chaise et parti au pas de course. Je devais mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Il était mon prédateur, et j'étais sa proie. Cours, cours petit lapin, jamais tu n'échapperas au grand méchant loup.

Je n'avais plus cours pendant deux heures. Je songeais rapidement à trouver un endroit où je pourrais être seul, pour réfléchir. La terrasse. C'était l'endroit idéal. Elle était interdite aux élèves, il fallait emprunter un escalier de secours rouillé, peu recommandable. Mais cela m'importait peu.

Je sortis du bâtiment et me dirigeais vers l'arrière cours. Je vérifiais que l'on ne me voyait pas et grimpais à l'escalier usé par le temps.

Sur la terrasse une bourrasque ébouriffa mes cheveux laqués. J'étais en sécurité, en hauteur. Je m'allongeais à même le béton, en observant les nuages tout en me concentrant sur ma respiration. D'abord me calmer. Ensuite réfléchir. Qu'allais-je faire? Fallait-il que je me montre fort, et que je lui fasse payer? Je n'étais pas une victime. J'avais changé. J'étais fier de ce que j'étais. Mais devant lui je redevenais le petit garçon persécuté que j'étais. Incapable de m'élever.

Lui en voulais-je même encore? Serait-il préférable de faire profil bas? De simplement l'ignorer?

Il était difficile de faire le point, en trois ans j'avais eu le temps de m'affirmer, de mûrir, mais mes blessures étaient toujours présentes. Je n'étais pas une victime. J'avais changé. J'étais fier de ce que j'étais. Mais devant lui je redevenais le petit garçon persécuté que j'étais. Incapable de m'élever.

Nous n'étions que des enfants, oui. Mais une prétendue jeunesse suffit-elle à justifier cette persécution? Je tournais en rond.

La partie rationnelle de mon être me disait de laisser tomber. De ne pas faire attention et de répliquer seulement en cas de problème. De laisser le passé où il était.

Une autre part, certainement la masochiste me poussait à l'aborder. À le connaître, à lui montrer qu'il ne m'avait pas atteint, que malgré ses brimades j'étais devenu quelqu'un de fort et peut être même à me venger. Je fermais les yeux, laissant vaguer mes problèmes profitant des derniers rayons de soleil d'un été qui s'achevait. Mais une ombre vint lentement se dessiner devant mes paupières closes. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressait immédiatement, m'éloignant. Blaine.

Celui-ci leva les mains au ciel innocemment.

- Tout doux, je viens en paix. J'ai eu un mal de chien à te trouver.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demandais-je la voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il dû me trouver pathétique. Il afficha une mine légèrement moqueuse.

- Tu es parti tellement rapidement tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rendre ton stylo.

Il me le tendit et je repris mon du.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

Il pencha la tête d'un air entendu et s'éloigna nonchalamment.

- Heureux de t'avoir revu. À plus tard Honey !

Je bloquais. Honey ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée j'eu un flash back.

Depuis quelques mois qu'ils avaient commencé à me harceler, j'étais de plus en plus mal. Un lundi en début de semaine alors que je m'installais comme à mon habitude, une petite chose enveloppée dans du papier rose tomba de mon sac. Un bonbon. Un s'agissait d'un bonbon à la fraise. Mes préférés. Avec un petit mot anonyme.

" Pour que la punition soit plus douce Honey."

Je crus à une farce. Mais personne ne faisait attention à moi dans la classe. J'en déduis que je n'étais pas la cible de moquerie. Je me méfiais du bonbon mais il était lui aussi totalement inoffensif. Je me délectais alors de ce plaisir sucré. Le lendemain, l'étrange manège se répéta. Un bonbon au citron. Puis le surlendemain. Et encore et encore. Avec toujours ce petit mot à l'écriture soignée. Je ne suis jamais de qui il s'agissait. Et ce manège dura le temps de mes sévices. Alors se pourrait-il que ce soit Blaine l'auteur de cette mise en scène?

Impossible. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête.

Tout n'était que coïncidence, après tout Honey était un surnom courant. Non ?

Le lendemain Blaine n'arriva pas en retard en cours, ce qui semblait être exceptionnel. Mais plus étrange encore, il se réinstalla à mes côtés. Il me salua et me demanda un stylo. Puis il écrivit son cours, pour à la fin me le rendre et s'en aller. Le jour d'après il revient. Et tous les jours suivants. Il prenait silencieusement place, sans un mot, excepté les formules de politesses et la demande du stylo. Son immobilité me permettait de l'observer à loisir sans qu'il ne dise rien.

Il était d'une beauté fascinante. J'avais raison au collège lorsque je me disais qu'il serait magnifique. Son corps était massif, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. On pouvait aisément deviner ses muscles vigoureux sous sa chemise. Ses épaules étaient carrées, tout comme sa mâchoire. Seul apportait un peu de douceur ses yeux mordorés et ses cheveux bouclés décoiffés. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait des allures de mauvais garçon. Il était sexy, terriblement. Fantasmer sur son corps ne faisait pas parti de mon plan initial, mais j'étais subjugué par tant de virilité. Et chaque jours je remarquais de petits détails insignifiants. Le fin lien de cuir qu'il portait autour du cou. Ses dents parfaitement blanches. Ces longs cils noirs. Ses pommettes qui saillaient lorsqu'il souriait. Je n'en finissais plus de l'admirer. Un jour il se retourna vers moi, me faisant sursauter et me demanda d'un ton malicieux.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois?

Malheureusement oui. Petit con prétentieux, aurait été la réponse la plus franche à sa question, à la place mes joues se colorèrent de rouge et je détournais le regard. Fichue peau de porcelaine.

Ainsi les jours défilèrent. La routine s'installa. J'oscillais entre les cours, mes amis, mes loisirs et les associations auxquelles j'appartenais. Un trimestre entier s'écoula. Au fil des jours et de ma contemplation je ne pus faire semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement qui s'opérait chez Blaine. Il semblait chaque jour un peu plus fatigué, ses joues s'étaient creusées, son regard malicieux était lassé, ses vêtements défraîchis. Il faisait négligé. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il avait juste du mal à gérer la pression, mais mon instinct me criait qu'il y avait autre chose. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'en préoccupais mais les faits étaient là : Blaine allait mal.

Un jour alors qu'il s'endormait pratiquement j'osais lui demander.

- Blaine, tu vas bien?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je pu voir l'ampleur de sa détresse. Mais à mesure qu'il juchait ma mine inquiète ses traits se durcirent.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il me lança un regard froid. Je restais muet, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait si sèchement depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. J'eu envie de pleurer puis de crier et de le frapper. Mais je ne le fis pas.

Le lendemain, il ne me demanda pas mon stylo. C'était peut être mieux ainsi.

J'essayais de me le sortir de la tête. Vraiment. Mais Blaine se rappelait irrémédiablement à ma mémoire. Blaine qui s'affaiblit. Blaine tellement séduisant dans son perfecto. Blaine qui s'endort en cour. Blaine qui n'oublie jamais de me demander si je vais bien. Blaine qui s'éteint. Blaine, toujours Blaine. Je développais une psychose sur lui. Immanquablement, je devenais un psychopathe. Et ma page de compte-rendu sur « L'esthétisme du design de matière » restait vierge.

Exaspéré je fermais mon classeur d'un coup sec. Saleté de Blaine Anderson. Je priais pour qu'une chose ait lieu, n'importe quoi. Tsunami, incendie, tremblement de terre, soldes. Mais quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de penser à lui. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Signe du destin? Peut être.

Il s'agissait d'Alex. Un collège des Restau du Cœur dont j'étais bénévole. Il me priait de le remplacer ce soir, car il avait la grippe, l'hiver rigoureux de décembre n'épargnait personne. J'acceptais avec entrain.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais une heure plus tard à servir de grands bols de soupes chaudes ainsi que du pain et du fromage à des sans-abris ou tout simplement à des gens qui en avaient besoin. Ils étaient gentils et chaque sourire me fendait le cœur. Ils ne méritaient pas ça, aucun d'entre eux. Je savais ce qu'était le rejet d'une société aux normes intransigeantes. J'échangeais généralement un mot avec eux, une blague un sourire. Mais en cette période de froid il y avait beaucoup de monde et il fallait faire vite pour ne pas qu'ils attendent trop. Alors nous travaillions à la chaîne. On essayait de garder la chaleur humaine tout en étant efficace. Ce soir là, les gens se bousculaient, femmes, hommes, enfants, vieillards, le besoin touchait tout le monde. Il ne fallait jamais s'en croire à l'abri.

Les bonjours, les sourires, les merci furent répétés un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis la cadence diminua. Nous allions fermer mais un client de dernière minute arriva. Je le servis sans rechigner même si décidément la ponctualité de certains était à revoir.

- Merci.

Je m'immobilisais à l'entente de cette voix. Et relevais la tête. Non. Pas lui.

**Et pour la première fois Blaine Anderson baissa les yeux devant moi.**

* * *

Cette histoire sera composée de quatre petits chapitres, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

J'étais choqué, par sa condition, par son attitude misérable. Non il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était un euphémisme. Il en était réduit à manger ici. Je dus contrôler mes larmes qui commençaient à me brouiller la vue. J'étais trop émotif depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille et mes amis.

J'essayais de me ressaisir en me plongeant dans la haine que j'avais pour lui. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. La roue avait tourné et c'était bien fait !

Malheureusement, je ne croyais pas une seconde à ces odieux propos. Personne ne méritait ça. Même pas lui.

Il termina son repas dans le silence. Puis il sorti, sans un mot. Où allait-il? Où dormait-il? Avait-il au moins un toit pour se protéger de ce froid? Sans plus attendre je me saisis de ma veste, de mon écharpe et couru à sa poursuite. Je voulais savoir la vérité. À une distance raisonnable je le filais silencieusement. Au début c'était simple, les rues étaient passantes. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Blaine emprunta de petites ruelles sinistres et désertes. Je devais me faire discret. Mes mains et mon visage étaient gelés, peu m'importait, je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi.

Je prenais de plus en plus mes distances de peur de me faire entendre. Mais lorsqu'il tourna à un angle, ne le voyant plus, je m'affolais. Je me mis à courir et à l'angle même où il s'était volatilisé, je fus violemment saisi par les poignets et plaqué contre le mur. Ma tête cogna et je serrais les dents. Intériorisant la douleur comme j'avais eu si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu me suis? Cracha Blaine visiblement en colère.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement cherchant mes mots. Troublé par ses traits fatigués et colériques.

- Répond Kurt!

Il serrait mes poignets. Il me faisait mal. J'avais peur qu'il ne me brise les os. Je lâchais un couinement de douleur malgré moi. Blaine me relâcha instantanément, révulsé à l'idée de m'avoir blessé. Il s'éloigna de moi et m'ordonna :

- Casse-toi. Laisse-moi tranquille avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de regrettable.

Sa menace me glaça. Son ton était dur, sans retour. Mais je ne voulais pas. La partie masochiste de ma personne prit le dessus. J'expirais. Je restais.

- Tu vis dans la rue.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation à la vue des planches en bois au fond de l'impasse qui devaient constituer son lit. Il se tourna vers moi et me toisa avec dégoût.

- Et alors tu t'attendais à quoi? Quelque chose de plus héroïque je suppose ? Comme un dealer, ou un mec qui travaille la nuit pour aider ses parents. Mais certainement pas à un putain de SDF c'est ça?

Ma main se leva d'elle même et claqua sur sa joue mal rasée. Je me sentais insulté par ses propos, je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Il aurait dû le savoir. Et la façon dont il parlait de lui me révoltait.

Je regrettais instantanément quand je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Il s'approcha de moi de manière plutôt effrayante, tandis que je reculais affolé. Je butais contre le mur, pris au piège. Il se délecta de son pouvoir sur moi en un rire malsain. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son corps effleure le mien. Et que son souffle caresse mon oreille.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça gronda t'il

C'est tout? Juste une menace? Pas de coups ?

J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés par précaution pour tomber dans ses océans miellés. Une vérité s'imposa alors à moi : il n'était pas méchant. Juste totalement désespéré. Il cherchait simplement à se protéger. Et ce fut comme si rien n'existait à part lui et moi dans cette ruelle. J'aurais donné ma vie contre la sienne. Je voulais tout faire pour le sortir de là. Parce que j'étais sûr que Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un d'exclusivement violent. Blaine était un petit garçon que la vie semblait avoir malmené. Comme moi.

Doucement, de manière incontrôlable, presque naturelle, je remontais ma main à son visage et effleurais sa joue rougie. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact quelques secondes seulement. Puis il s'y arracha à contre cœur. Il me tourna le dos et alla s'allonger sur le bois. Son sac de cours en guise d'oreiller. Je me rapprochais de lui, le cœur serré de l'abandonner ici et laissais tomber mon écharpe, avant de repartir. Mais il me retint.

- Reprend-là, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Il était vraiment têtu. Mais je l'étais encore d'avantage.

- Je reviendrais demain. Lâchais-je, inflexible

Et je m'éloignais.

- Pourquoi? Cria Blaine

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

C'était stupide. Mais c'était vrai. Je voulais être avec lui. Pour le protéger. Lui prouver que je pourrais faire ce que lui n'a pas su faire.

Je mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, secoué par cette nouvelle. Trop de question tournaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi était-il à la rue? Où était sa famille? Depuis combien de temps? Je ne savais pas si j'aurais ces réponses un jour. Mais j'étais Kurt Hummel et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le lendemain Blaine agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. À une exception près. Il me demanda comment allaient mes poignets qu'il avait meurtris la veille. Je lui répondis que j'avais un peu mal mais que ça allait. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'ils me faisaient un mal de chien et que de gros bleus violacés étaient apparus. Il hocha la tête à l'entente de la réponse mais ne sembla pas convaincu. Son visage suintait la culpabilité et les remords.

Il avait une mine atroce mais ne perdait pourtant toujours pas de sa superbe. Je soupirais, inspirant à plein poumon et soudainement je réalisais une chose étrange. Il sentait bon, comme à son habitude. Mais un homme qui vit dans la rue ne peut pas sentir bon, si ? Encore une question qui s'ajoutait au mystère Blaine Anderson.

Le soir je me portais volontaire pour distribuer les repas dans l'espoir de le revoir. Mais il ne vint pas. Il pensait peut être qu'en ne se montrant pas je le laisserais tranquille. Mais c'était mal me connaître. Je me mis en route vers son refuge. En chemin je m'arrêtais dans un café/snack et pris des menus pour nous deux, car je me doutais que Blaine ne « s'abaissait » pas à chercher dans les poubelles pour se nourrir. Il préférait certainement mourir de faim.

J'eu un peu de mal à retrouver l'emplacement exact de son abris mais j'y parvins finalement. Il lisait un livre près d'une lampe à pétrole. Comme si cette situation était banale, comme il agirait dans sa chambre. Ce garçon me déstabilisait au plus haut point.

- Tu n'es pas venu manger.

Surpris, il tourna son regard vers moi, qui retomba sur mes sachets de nourriture.

- Alors je me suis permis de nous prendre à manger. Continuais-je

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas je me risquais à m'avancer vers lui et à m'assoir sur les palettes de son lit. J'ouvris mes sachets et disposais la nourriture. Il allait parler, pour refuser j'en étais sûr, mais je le devançai.

- Écoute ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Juste de l'aide, je ne me force pas, j'en ai envie. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi faire.

Un silence, puis la sentence.

- D'accord. Merci.

La faim avait parlé pour lui, étouffant sa fierté. Nous commençâmes à manger sans échanger un mot. J'étais mal à l'aise parce que je voulais vraiment lui parler. Mais que dire? À la moindre remarque il risquait de se fermer comme une coquille. Alors de quoi pouvions-nous parler? De banalités? C'est ainsi que je lançais innocemment :

- Alors ton dossier, ça avance?

Il me fixa incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire. Et je trouvais ça incroyable. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, des sillons se créent aux coins de ceux-ci et de sa bouche parfaite.

- Sérieusement? Tu n'as pas d'autres questions?

Ok, il se moquait encore de moi. Et il n'était pas en position de se moquer de moi. Je lui avais apporté de quoi se rassasier. Il me devait le respect, la vie même! Et non, cette espèce de bellâtre se moquait.

- Si, mais tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, et je ne voulais pas que mes questions te gênent ou que tu m'en veuilles par la suite.

- Alors commence par des questions faciles Kurt.

Sa soudaine ouverture me surpris.

- Depuis quand vis-tu dans la rue?

- Depuis le début de l'été.

Bon, ce n'était pas très argumenté mais mieux que rien. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander pourquoi il vivait dans ces conditions, pas directement ça aurait été trop indiscret. Je me rabattais alors sur la seconde question qui me tourmentait.

- Comment fais-tu pour sentir aussi bon?

Il sourit doucement.

- Je te montrerai, un soir.

Vraiment? Il comptait me montrer comment il prenait sa douche? L'expérience allait être enrichissante. Alors qu'une ébauche de son corps musclé reluisant d'eau prenait place dans mon esprit sa voix de ténor me fit redescendre sur terre.

- Tu devrais y aller. Il se fait tard, merci pour le repas.

J'acquiesçais en me levant.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un édredon? Ou même un pull supplémentaire, j'en ai plein les placards? Les nuits sont rudes et...

- Et?

- J'ai peur pour …toi.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais non, je ne veux rien de plus. Ta présence, c'est déjà plus que tout ce que j'imaginais. Bonne nuit.

Et il me tourna le dos pour s'endormir alors que ses derniers mots tournaient dans ma tête. Si je ne pouvais lui offrir que ma présence, alors soit, je lui donnerais, au moins ça.

Les jours filèrent, et un lien ténu se créa entre nous. Je le voyais tous les soirs, et nous parlions parfois. D'autres nous restions silencieux. Je lui apportais souvent le repas et nous le partagions. Il semblait plus heureux mais toujours faible. J'avais peur que le froid ait raison de lui. Mais il m'assurait que ça allait. A force de le côtoyer j'avais appris que certains sujets étaient à éviter. Comme le passé. D'autres au contraire comme les arts semblaient le passionner. Il voulait être musicien plus tard et il faisait de la peinture avant, je lui confiais que j'aimerais travailler au sein de Vogue une fois mes études fini. C'était donnant donnant.

J'apprenais à le connaître.

Colérique. Impétueux. Tendre. Drôle. Renfermé. Intéressant.

En deux semaines nos relations c'étaient considérablement améliorées. J'en oubliais presque qu'il m'avait persécuté, mais parfois la violence dont il faisait preuve me rappelait qu'il était instable et dangereux.

Nous étions le 22 décembre dans 3 jours, c'était Noël. Ce soir là comme tous les autres je le rejoignis, avec un plat chinois. Cependant il déclina le repas avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, le repas attendra, tu viens?

Il me tendit sa main et j'hésitais avant de la saisir. Sa paume était chaude, calleuse et pourtant très douce. Je me fis la réflexion que nos mains se liaient à la perfection. Blaine m'entraînait à sa suite, dirigeant. Je ne savais pas où nous allions. J'aurais pu avoir peur, j'aurais du avoir peur. Et pourtant je lui faisais aveuglement confiance. Il m'entraina au cœur de la ville, vers un bâtiment cloisonné de petits murets qu'il se dépêcha d'escalader. Il m'aida, car j'étais loin d'être aussi sportif que lui et une fois de l'autre côté je reconnu la piscine municipale.

Et voici ma salle d'eau.

Je restais sans voix.

- Tu viens te laver ici tous les soirs?

- Les soirs ou le matin très tôt.

- Et personne ne te dis rien? Il n'y a pas de gardien ou je ne sais quoi?

- Le gardien ne surveille pas la piscine l'hiver. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour se baigner dehors alors que la température est glaciale?

- Toi apparemment.

Il se mit à rire et se dirigea vers le grand bassin. Lentement il retira son habituel perfecto noir, puis il souleva son T-shirt et le laissa tomber au sol. Dévoilant au clair de lune son dos taillé dans du marbre. Puis son pantalon vint rejoindre le reste. Ne le laissant vêtu que d'un caleçon. Il était admirablement bâti et je le dévorais du regard. Il plongea dans la piscine sans hésitation, provoquant quelques éclaboussures sur les côtés. L'eau redevint lisse et je pouvais voir sa silhouette se mouvoir dans le fond. Lorsqu'il resurgit il me lança un regard de défi.

- Le charmant Kurt me ferait-il le plaisir de me rejoindre ?

- Quoi? Moi? Venir nager avec lui? Voyant mon hésitation il ajouta.

- À moins que tu n'ais trop peur?

Je le fusillais du regard. Je n'étais pas peureux. J'étais un battant. Je n'étais plus le gamin invisible que j'étais. La provocation fonctionna, je retirais ma veste, mon pull et mon jean, pliant soigneusement le tout. Je sentais son regard comme un fer chauffé sur ma peau. Il me détaillait sans aucune vergogne. C'était vraiment étrange. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses et ça me plaisait. Puis je pris de l'élan et plongeais à mon tour. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais l'eau ne me glaça pas jusqu'au sang. Au contraire elle réchauffa ma peau transie par le froid.

- Alors ?

- C'est agréable, relaxant.

Tandis que je me mettais sur le dos pour fixer les étoiles, je sentais le regard espiègle de Blaine se rapprocher. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Comme j'aurais du m'y attendre il me sauta dessus pour me noyer. Grave erreur. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau monumentale. Nous jouions comme des gamins et c'est certainement ce à quoi aurait ressemblé notre enfance si nous étions devenus amis.

Je commençais à m'essouffler et à perdre mes forces. Même si j'étais téméraire, je restais plus frêle que lui, donc plus vulnérable. Inévitablement il avait le dessus sur moi. Il remarqua ma fatigue et au lieu de me faire boire la tasse une énième fois, d'en profiter, il m'attira doucement contre lui. Dans la légèreté aquatique mes jambes vinrent naturellement entourer son bassin tandis que nos torses se collaient. Nos peaux frissonnaient. L'ambiance avait soudainement changé. Il balaya de sa main les mèches humides qui me tombaient devant le visage tandis que sa seconde main soutenait mes reins. J'étais bien. Il semblait heureux. L'indécision se lisait dans son regard, c'est alors que sa bouche effleura ma joue pour y déposer un baiser. Il me fixa, me sourit avant de rompre notre étreinte. L'instant magique avait prit fin. Et moi je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi faisait-il ça avec moi ? Il savait que j'étais gay. Cela se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde, tout le monde me le disait. Je ne me cachais pas. Alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

Il sorti de la piscine et prit son sac dans lequel logeait un gel douche, une serviette, une brosse à dent et son dentifrice. Il me lança la serviette avec laquelle je me frictionnais pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches et entreprenait de se laver. Je me séchais rapidement et enfilais mes vêtements. J'avais froid. Il y avait du vent et l'air était glacé. À son tour Blaine se vêtit. En silence je le raccompagnais dans son refuge. Il éternua, plusieurs fois. J'eu peur qu'il eût prit froid et qu'il tombe malade. Et je ne pouvais l'imaginer s'endormir dans de pareilles conditions.

- Blaine... Tu ne devrais pas dormir dehors cette nuit.

- Et où tu veux que j'aille?

- Tu m'as dit que certaines nuits tu allais dans des abris. Vas-y ce soir, s'il te plait. Et s'il n'y a plus de place je te payerai un hôtel ou n'importe quoi mais ne dors pas dehors...

- Calme-toi Honey. Rentre chez toi, je me débrouillerais.

Je ne le croyais pas. Je baissais la tête devant ce mensonge.

- Hey, c'est promis. Je ne passerais pas la nuit dehors.

Du bout des doigts il releva mon visage et m'embrassa sur le front. Je fronçais les sourcils. Bien décidé à savoir ce que signifiais ce manège. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler.

- Oui ?

- Non rien… Bonne nuit.

- À demain Kurt, fais attention en rentrant.

Et il s'éloigna. Encore une fois je ne parvins que difficilement à m'endormir. Je n'avais pas osé parler. La peur m'en avait empêché. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je doutais de son orientation sexuelle. Ce n'était pas le cas. Blaine était le parfait cliché du bad boy un peu paumé, hétéro qui se faisait des filles à la pelle. Mais alors pourquoi ? Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre à présent ? Des amis certainement, mais pouvions-nous qualifier notre relation d'amitié avec l'ambigüité de notre passé? De plus, je ne savais rien sur lui, il ne me faisait certainement pas confiance. J'étais juste un mec un peu trop altruiste qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le lendemain, la place à côté de la mienne resta froide. Il ne vint pas. Je m'inquiétais.

Après les cours je couru vers sa planque. Personne, vide.

Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose. Et j'étais là, inutile, ne sachant même pas où il pouvait se trouver. Evidement il n'avait pas non plus de téléphone. Alors je m'assis là, sur ces caisses de bois, bien décidé à attendre le moment où il reviendrait. Parce qu'il reviendrait n'est ce pas ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, et la nuit se mit à tomber. Mes membres étaient transis par le froid, je tremblais comme une feuille. Espérant récolter un peu de chaleur je me roulais en boule, m'allongeant sur le bois dur. M'imaginant à sa place, vivre cet enfer tous les jours. Mon estomac se noua. S'il m'avait menti ? Et qu'il était resté dehors cette nuit? Le froid aurait eu raison de lui. Il était peut être à l'hôpital, ou même mort.

Épuisé par ces sombres pensées et par mes nuits de sommeil bien trop courtes, mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrais. Par moment un coup de vent me réveillait. Gémissant, je me tournais et me rendormais.

**Un chaton abandonné engourdi par l'hiver. Voilà à quoi je devais ressembler.**

* * *

Voilà, un second chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours, et qu'il vous met un peu de baume au cœur après l'affreux -mais néanmoins magnifique- épisode "The Break-Up".

Merci tout plein pour vos review! **  
**

A la prochaine ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

J'entendais une voix. Celle de Blaine, et je ne savais pas si elle appartenait au monde du réel ou de l'illusion, se faisant de plus en plus claire et sentant que l'on me touchait, j'ouvris les yeux.

- Blaine ? marmonnai-je

Je me redressais doucement, endolori d'avoir passé la nuit sur ces planches de bois. Blaine me regardait anxieusement. Je grelottais. Avant même de n'avoir pu protester il retira sa veste en cuir qu'il plaça sur mes épaules. Le voilà qui se trouvait en T-shirt par -5°.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Kurt ?

Sa voix était tranchante.

- J'ai passé la nuit là…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Rentre chez toi.

Il me demandait de partir comme ça ? Sans un mot, ni une explication ?

- Dégage Kurt. Maintenant.

Sa voix vibrait de colère comme celle d'un chien menaçant de mordre. Je me levais déçu et m'apprêtais à partir, les larmes aux yeux. Il me contrariait. Sa double personnalité me tapait sur les nerfs. Quand l'agneau laissait place au loup sans prévenir. Mais je n'avais certainement pas à lui obéir. Je n'étais pas son jouet. J'étais son ami, et j'avais le droit de savoir. Je serrais les poings et me mordis la lèvre. Courage.

- Non. Je ne partirai pas.

- Je me retournais, furieux à mon tour. Tandis qu'il s'immobilisa.

- Pardon ?

- NON ! Je refuse de partir. Je me suis inquiété Blaine ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi… Tu n'en n'as pas le droit.

Ma voix se brisa sur la fin, et mes yeux débordèrent. Les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues brulantes. Blaine se retourna agressivement. Je croisais son regard et baissais les yeux. J'avais dépassé les bornes. Il avança d'un pas vif vers moi et au lieu de me punir pour mes mots, il m'attira contre lui. Me serrant puissamment dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à son haut et me mis à sangloter sans retenu. Il joua avec mes cheveux un instant et je m'enivrais de son odeur. Je me calmais lentement. Sa bouche frôla mon oreille et il prononça les mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre.

- Excuse-moi.

Il s'écarta et essuya délicatement les larmes sur mon visage.

- Avec les dernières économies qu'il me restait je suis allé dans un petit hôtel. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel confort que je ne me suis réveillé que ce matin. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes et encore moins que tu dormes ici. C'est dangereux de dormir dans la rue. Ne le refais plus jamais c'est compris ?

J'hochais la tête et effaçais les dernières traces de ma faiblesse.

- Je vais rentrer maintenant, fais attention à toi marmonnais-je honteux de m'être autant laissé aller devant lui.

- D'accord.

Je m'éloignais.

- Kurt ! On ne se voit pas demain, alors je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux noël. Profite de ta famille.

Je réalisais que nous étions le 24 décembre, et que ce soir Blaine serait seul.

De retour chez moi, j'appréciais un bon bain brulant, tandis que je tripotais les touches du téléphone.

Oserais-je ou n'oserais pas ? Non, la réelle question était, que voulais-je vraiment ? Et la réponse me sauta aux yeux sans plus attendre. Je composais alors le numéro que je connaissais par cœur, et patientais.

- Allo papa ? C'est moi. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. J'ai la grippe. […] Oui je sais. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas sortir. [… ] Toi aussi. Embrasse Carole et Finn pour moi. Bye.

Voilà. J'avais choisi et je me trouvais absolument ridicule. Je me dépêchais de me laver pour me préparer avec une attention toute particulière. Je passais un certain moment à laquer mes cheveux, et choisis ma tenu avec soin. Je passais un jean brut, et un pull noir moulant. Je savais que ces vêtements me rendaient plus masculin, et c'est ce que je voulais. Montrer que j'étais un homme qui s'assumait. Et non une faible petite poupée dont on doit prendre soin.

Je passais sans attendre aux fourneaux. De la dinde avec des pommes de terre et des marrons chauds. Et en dessert de la crème glacée à la framboise et au chocolat. C'était un menu parfait. J'emballais en suite le tout dans deux récipients entourés d'aluminium pour conserver la chaleur, et mis la buche dans ma petite glacière.

Il était déjà 20h lorsque je me mis en route. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas à cette soirée de Noël organisé par le Restau. Parce que si j'avais fait tout ça, c'était uniquement pour lui. Uniquement pour Blaine.

J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'une personne qui s'apprête à passer noël seul est forcement quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide ? Lorsque j'arrivais vers l'impasse je ralenti le pas. Calmant mon cœur et mon esprit, appréhendant sa réaction. Je m'avançais. Il était là, déjà prêt à dormir. Il ne m'avait pas entendu.

- Blaine ?

Il se retourna vivement et me jucha du regard.

- Mais qu'est ce que …

- Je viens passer Noël avec toi.

Je me donnais un air assuré que je n'avais pourtant pas.

- J'ai fait de la dinde j'espère que tu aimes ça ! déclarai-je d'un ton léger en m'installant à ses côtés.

Il restait silencieux ce qui m'alertait.

- Tu n'aime pas ?

- Kurt, à quoi tu joues ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas que je puisse préférer passe cette soirée avec lui plutôt qu'avec ma famille ?

- Je ne joue pas. J'ai annulé ce que j'avais prévu, parce que personne ne dois passer Noël seul. Et j'en avais envie. Alors ne gâche pas tout. Sauf si je te dérange évidement…

- Non tu ne me déranges pas. Tu ne dérangeras jamais. Et j'adore la dinde.

Il semblait touché de mon attention, ce qui me fit plaisir et nous commençâmes à manger avec entrain. Ma dinde était trop cuite, et mes pommes de terre pas assez, ce n'était franchement pas une réussite pour moi qui habituellement était un fin gastronome. Mais il ne me fit aucune remarque négligente. Nous rîmes beaucoup ce soir là. Rien n'avait d'importance, qu'il fasse horriblement froid, que le repas ne soit pas un festin, que nous soyons que deux. Tout était pourtant parfait à mon goût.

- Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'aperçu qu'il était bientôt minuit. N'y tenant plus je sortis deux petits paquets de mon sac et les lui tendit.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Des cadeaux, il n'y a pas de Noël sans cadeaux !

- Mais je n'ai rien pour toi et puis…

- Je n'attends rien. Tu verras ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Le premier paquet contenait une écharpe bleue nuit, que j'avais tricoté.

- Tu ne voulais pas de la mienne, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais t'en faire une.

Le second paquet quand à lui était un petit écrin de velours dans lequel était placé un stylo gravé de son prénom aux couleurs noirs et or.

- Comme ça tu arrêteras de me demander le mien en cours. Souriais-je bêtement

Il mit l'écharpe autour de son cou et referma délicatement le coffret. Pas de réaction.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? m'enquis-je

Il s'attendait certainement à quelque chose de plus utile, de plus important. Mais alors que je doutais, il se rapprocha de moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Sa respiration était difficile, et je sentis une goutte rouler le long de ma clavicule. Il pleurait. Comme pour un enfant qui n'aurait pas eu d'affection je l'enlaçais, lui chuchotant des mots doux, le rassurant, caressant ses boucles brunes et son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes à pleurer silencieusement, il me repoussa.

Il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Non pire encore, il semblait soudainement excessivement distant.

- Kurt, écoute, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais je pense qu'on devrait stopper tout ça. Il vaudrait mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir tout les soirs. Tu perds ton temps. C'est mieux pour toi. En plus je comptais changer de coin et arrêter l'école, le stylisme n'est pas ce que je veux faire. Merci pour tout.

C'était à mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Lentement il se leva et rassembla ses affaires dans son misérable sac. Sans une parole, sans se retourner il parti. Je restais immobile. Et je réalisais que si je le laissais partir maintenant je n'étais pas sûr de le revoir un jour. Précipitamment je me levais et couru à sa poursuite. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant moi lorsque je criais :

- C'est mieux pour toi ou pour moi ? Je t'interdis de parler en mon nom Blaine Anderson! De quoi as-tu si peur ? Hein ?

Il me toisa et répliqua difficilement.

- J'ai simplement besoin de changer d'air.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Alors vient vivre avec moi !

Et cette voix c'était la mienne.

Il s'approcha dangereusement mais cette fois je ne reculerais pas.

- Et tu certains de ce que tu proposes Honey ? N'as-tu plus peur de moi ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Affirmais-je. J'y pense depuis un moment mais tu n'aurais jamais accepté. Tu aurais encore pensé à de la pitié n'est ce pas ? Je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi. S'il te plait. Je ne supporte plus de te savoir ici… Et nous sommes amis non ?

Il me considéra du regard cherchant à savoir si je ne me moquais pas de lui. Et on entendit au loin le clocher retentir.

Un coup. Puis deux. Trois.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le siens.

- Je t'interdis de fuir Blaine.

Cinq. Six. Sept.

Très délicatement il s'approcha de moi, plaçant une main dans ma nuque et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Son souffle se mêlait au mien.

- Sais-tu à quel point je suis lunatique ? A quel point je peux être violent et instable ? Le sais-tu Kurt ?

- Oui chuchotai-je. Je sais.

- Dans ce cas …

Et il prit possession de mes lèvres. Mes jambes eurent du mal à ne pas céder. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je m'agrippais à lui si fort, que nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Et le dernier coup de cloche retentit.

- Joyeux Noël Honey.

**Nous étions le 25 décembre.**

* * *

L'avant dernier chapitre est enfin là, j'espère qu'il ne décevra pas! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos review elles m'encouragent énormément.

A dans deux semaines, juste avant que le Hiatus de Glee ne se finisse (ENFIN!).

See ya! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé durant le trajet, et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce baiser. Je devais arrêter de me mentir, je voulais terriblement être avec lui. Il avait fait naître des choses en moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Il avait su me sortir de mon petit monde, m'ouvrir les yeux. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Était-ce juste par gratitude ? S'était-il senti obligé de m'offrir quelque chose en retour ? Certainement. Et lorsque nous arrivâmes à mon appartement, toutes mes questions restaient sans réponses.

- Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche, ou regarder la télé, ou faire ce que tu veux. C'est également chez toi ici maintenant. Déclarais-je visiblement mal à l'aise

- Je voudrais juste dormir pour le moment. Je suis fatigué. Et j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

J'acquiesçais. Moi aussi, j'avais grandement besoin d'y voir plus clair.

- Prend mon lit pour cette nuit, je dormirais sur le canapé. Et on t'aménagera une chambre demain à la place du bureau.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je prends le canapé !

- Blaine ! Tu dors dehors depuis des jours, sur des palettes de bois, je ne donne pas cher de l'état de ta colonne vertébrale alors s'il te plait, n'aggrave pas les choses.

Il leva les mains au ciel en signe de résignation et je le conduisis à ma chambre. Il retira son jean et se lova dans les couvertures.

- Les draps ont ton odeur.

Dieu, comme cette remarque semblait naturelle.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter à regret ma chambre et l'incroyable vue d'un Blaine en sécurité, lorsque sa main encercla mon poignet.

- Dors avec moi.

Sa voix était fébrile, craintive. Et il était mignon, adorable, je ne pouvais qu'accepter. La perceptive de me glisser à ses côtés fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je fis un tour par la salle de bain et le rejoignit dans mon lit, silencieusement.

Dans le noir, nous gardâmes tout d'abord une distance de sécurité. Puis, je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et m'encercler de ses bras. Je sursautais légèrement. Sa prise se referma et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou. Je sursautais et me retournais vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Blaine ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? chuchotât-il son haleine heurtant mes lèvres

- Si… Bien sûr que si. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais ce que je suis, tu sais ce que je ressens à ton égard. Alors je t'en pris, ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne supporterais pas que tu sois tendre, que tu me fasses miroiter une quelconque romance, pour ensuite te voir embrasser une fille sur le palier.

Blaine se redressa violemment et alluma la lumière qui m'aveugla quelques secondes. Il me fixa, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay au monde, Kurt.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et ma gorge se rétréci. Je lâchais un petit « Quoi ? » à peine audible.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je n'aurais pas fait tout ça, si te ne m'avais pas attiré.

Il éteignit la lumière alors que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Mais pourquoi m'avait-il fait subir tout ça si lui-même était gay ? Je ne comprenais rien. Il revint se blottir contre moi. Sa main caressait ma hanche. Je frissonnais.

- Blaine ? C'était toi les bonbons durant le collège ?

- Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre Honey.

Mon regard papillonna sur son visage que je trouvais parfait. Et il s'arrêta sur ses lèvres qui m'avaient embrassé précédemment. Celles-ci s'étirèrent en ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

- Tu attends quoi au juste ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'embrasser.

Je ne me fis pas prier et à nouveau nous nous liâmes. Les questions attendraient. J'étais épuisé.

J'étais heureux aussi, parce qu'il me semblait, qu'enfin après tant de temps, nous formions un couple.

La nuit fut calme et paisible. Réparatrice. Je me levais et jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était midi. Encore dans les méandres du sommeil je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Et l'idée que celle-ci soit occupée ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Pourtant ce fut le cas. Alors que j'ouvris la porte je tombais nez à nez avec les reflets de Blaine, nu sous une –toute- petite serviette blanche. Je lui servis un sourire séducteur pour cacher ma gêne alors qu'un de ses sourcils se haussait de me voir si effronté. Je me régalais à la vue de celui qui était mien, je laissais glisser mon regard sur son corps lorsqu'une vision d'horreur m'apparut. Son dos était complètement strié de larges cicatrices.

Comment avais-je pu passer à coté de ça l'autre soir à la piscine ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je m'approchais de lui et effleurais de mes doigts ces marques de violence. Il sursauta, s'éloignant vivement de moi et enfilant rapidement un tee-shirt.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Des cicatrices. Maintenant, si tu permets je voudrais m'habiller.

Il me poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce, sans ménagement aucun et me ferma la porte au nez. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué avec lui ? Préoccupé, je m'installais sur le canapé, attendant qu'il sorte.

Quand enfin il daigna ouvrir la porte, il m'ignora. Je m'approchais de lui et déclarais doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer:

- Blaine, tu me dois la vérité. On doit parler.

Il se retourna, me prenant brutalement par les épaules et me plaqua contre le plan de travail.

Un pas en avant, deux en arrière.

- JE NE TE DOIS RIEN DU TOUT ! Aboya-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'entend bien, que tu me connais. Tu ne connais rien de moi Kurt !

- Alors raconte-moi ! Bordel Blaine ! Tu es si terrorisé que ça que les gens apprennent ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça hier ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de vivre ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, si ce n'est pas pour construire quelque chose avec moi ? Et comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne si tu ne me dis pas tout. Ouvre-toi !

Je perdais mon sang-froid. Il me poussait à bout.

- Je repars dans la rue. Ainsi, tu seras débarrassé de moi.

- Non ! Tu ne fuiras pas Blaine ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper alors que je commence à peine à t'apprivoiser ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux juste t'aimer ! Comme je t'aime depuis huit ans ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je veux être là pour toi. Je te veux Blaine, depuis si longtemps…

Blaine s'était effondré sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, pesant le pour et le contre. Moi j'étais au bord des larmes, terrorisé par mes dernières paroles. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais cessé de le faire.

J'avais développé le Syndrome de Stockholm, l'amour de son bourreau.

Je m'asseyais près de lui et après de longues minutes il releva la tête.

- Par quoi veux tu que je commence ?

- Par le début Blaine.

- J'ai été abandonné quand j'étais enfant, à dix ans, un peu à la manière du petit poucet. Je suis née en Amérique Centrale. Et un jour mon père m'a dit qu'étant le plus petit j'avais le droit de faire un voyage, n'importe où. J'ai choisis les Etats-Unis. Parce que ce n'était pas trop loin, et donc pas trop cher pour mes parents qui avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ils m'ont emmené quelque part en Ohio, dans un magasin de jouet immense. J'étais heureux, impressionné par tant de choix. Nous n'avions jamais fêté Noel. Ils m'ont dit de choisir un jouet dans un rayon et de les attendre. Ils m'ont promis qu'ils reviendraient. Mais je ne les ai jamais revus. Avec le recul je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Nous étions six et j'étais la bouche de trop. Les autorités on tenté de retrouver mes parents, mais les noms étaient faux. Je ne connaissais même pas le propre prénom de ma mère et de mon père… Puis on m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil. Une très riche famille. Au début j'étais bien là-bas, on prenait soin de moi comme jamais. Je me sentais enfin aimé. Puis le père de famille est mort, d'un infarctus. Peu de temps après ma mère de substitution s'est remariée à un homme extrêmement raciste. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que sa famille n'était pas de pure souche américaine. Et je ne le savais pas encore mais il allait me faire payer d'être un sang impur, d'être un bâtard. Tous deux m'ont inscrit à St Amant les deux Colombes. Là –bas j'avais une liberté totale, mes tuteurs étant riches, j'étais un privilégié. Puis mon nouveau père à commencé à me battre. Au début ce n'était pas grand-chose. Plus humiliant que douloureux. Puis il a acheté un fouet, «parce que les animaux comme moi ne comprennent que ce langage ». Là il a commencé à frapper fort. Personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Ma pseudo mère fermait les yeux, les assistantes sociales ne se donnaient pas la peine de me voir puisque j'allais dans un des meilleurs collèges, j'étais forcement heureux. Puis à l'époque on ne parlait pas aussi ouvertement de la maltraitance que maintenant. Et au lycée, j'étais simplement le mauvais garçon. Attractif mais pas intéressant. On louait mes exploits mais jamais on ne cherchait à comprendre mes motivations. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais mes amis étaient ma seule famille et t'accepter aurait été les perdre. J'ai préféré te rejeter. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer la tournure que les choses allaient prendre. Ils aimaient te persécuter, observer tes réactions, se moquer. Ils avaient développé pour toi une fascination morbide. De jours en jours tu t'assombrissais. Tu pliais mais jamais tu ne t'écroulais. J'ai alors mis en place le rituel des bonbons. En espérant que tu serais moins triste. Puis tu es parti, et j'en étais presque soulagé. Au moins tu serais tranquille. Je suis resté chez moi jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. J'ai essayé de fuguer, plusieurs fois, mais l'on me retrouvait toujours et la punition était sanglante. Après mon année de terminale j'ai décidé de m'opposer à lui. J'étais assez grand, et assez fort. Surtout que j'avais des preuves et que je savais m'en servir. Ils ont consenti à me laisser partir. Ils achètent mon silence chaque mois, en échange d'argent qu'ils déposent sur mon compte. Mais je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas y toucher. Pour moi cet argent est sale. Alors j'ai préféré vivre dehors. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus renoncer à tous mes rêves à cause d'eux. J'ai réussi à intégré cette école. Mais j'ai loupé ma première année. Je me suis laissé distraire par les loisirs peu recommandables de la rue. Ils m'ont laissé une deuxième chance et celle-ci sera un échec également. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu. Même penché sur ton cahier. Je voulais juste me montrer aimable avec toi, pour que tu comprennes que j'étais désolé. Mais tu n'étais de toute évidence plus le petit garçon d'autrefois et tu as tout chamboulé. Tu m'as chamboulé, Kurt. A présent je ne garde de mon passé plus que des mauvais souvenir et ces cicatrices.

Il retira son tee-shirt et me laissa examiner ses traces. Comme il avait dû souffrir, avoir mal. Et il ne disait rien à personne. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit prédisposé à la violence. Mais lui, contrairement à ce connard qui l'avait battu, était profondément bon. Son discours m'avait touché et ému. Et je ressentais une haine violente pour tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal.

- Je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il la voix brisée et les épaules courbées.

Pour toute réponse je l'enlaçais, embrassant délicatement chaque marque blanche. Les morceaux de sa chair qui porterait pour toujours les traces de son passé.

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon blessé. Il dégagea les cheveux qui m'obstruaient la vue et déclara doucement :

- Je crois que je t'aime Honey et depuis plus longtemps que je ne veux bien l'admettre.

**« Et depuis ce jour, j'ai parfois été effrayé par ton côté bestial et attendrit par tes airs de chaton mais tu restes, mon amour. »***

* * *

* La dernière phrase est tiré d'un manga qui se nomme Beast Master écrit par Kyousuke Motomi. C'est autour de cette simple citation que toute l'histoire s'est formée. Et je vous encourage à lire le livre qui est disponible sur internet en scan.

Voilà dernier chapitre, mis en ligne très très tardivement, j'en suis désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse. (Sauf peut-être le fait que mon disque dur à rendu l'âme ce qui est plutôt triste. )

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura intéressé !  
**Et Merci tout plein d'avoir lu !**

**Le mot de la Fin :**

Je suis à la recherche d'idée pour des Os, donc n'hésitez pas.


End file.
